


Tempest Tossed

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: One Long Night [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dark Doctor (you've been warned), Evidence of Drug Use, F/M, Revenge, Violence, implied prostitution, non-consensual telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Sequel to Doused Flames and Aching Scars.Read that first, or this won't make sense.This is some dark stuff, in case the tags weren't warning enoughThe Doctor hunts down the one who marred Rose's body





	1. The Lock Disintegrated

It hadn't taken Rose very long to fall into a deep, restful, sleep. Usually the Doctor gave her a hard time because she enjoyed a solid six to ten hours of sleep, but he was always just teasing. He ran Rose ragged, and he knew it.

He cycled through a list of Rose's sleeping habits, at the same time he was circling his thumb around her navel. Normally, the thought of Rose naked had one of two effects on him. It sent him into a full blown panic attack that resulted in him breaking, burning, or destroying some part of his ship or himself, or, on the other hand, those thoughts drove him to the freezing waters of his shower to hide his shameful lack of control. Tonight, though, neither of those things would be occurring.

Tipsy/drunk Rose required a minimum of seven and a half hours of sleep. Crying Rose required, on average, eight hours and fifty minutes. So, that meant she would need a minimum of of eight hours and twelve minutes. More than a sufficient amount of time for what he was planning to do.

The Doctor slowly unwrapped himself from her deliciously warm and soft body and tucked the blankets snuggly around her. He dressed himself quickly and pressed a gentle kiss to her salty cheek. Then he snuck into the console room and out the door.

The early morning crispness swirled into his lungs. It was just a few minutes before three am, only two hours after the Doctor had stumbled upon that Jimmy bastard with Rose. He straightened his tie, sniffed lightly, and headed back to the corner where the interaction had occurred. Sure enough, there was the dried blood and a discarded tooth. The Doctor paused, inhaling deeply, and let his Time Lord instincts take over. He followed the rage inducing smell of the man a few more blocks, and found himself in front of a small derelict apartment complex. It held only a handful of flats, and the smell of booze, drugs, and sex permeated the air around it. Those scents would have been barely noticeable to passing humans, but their brains would have told them that this building was not housing respectable members of society. It was also perfect, for nobody here would call the police.

The Doctor wordlessly pulled open the door, and followed the smell of the scum to a dirty door. Every flat for three doors down on each side was the apartment directly overhead held somebody, but the Doctor wasn't worried. With his senses this on edge, he could easily see the occupant's timeline. He was just some career drug dealer and thief. In five days, he'd steal from the wrong person, and die with a knife in his gut.

  
Pulling his sonic from his coat, the Doctor opened the lock and slipped inside. The flat was filthy. Pizza boxes littered the dark kitchen, along with half empty beer bottles, and some burned spoons. Roach covered take away boxes were piled on a small table in front of a collapsed sofa. In one corner sat a beaten black guitar plugged into a scuffed amplifier. The Doctor wrinkled his nose, and the unbidden image of Rose trying to clean the mess burst it's way into his brain. That did it.

With a palpable snap deep in the recesses of his mind, the cage lock holding back the Oncoming Storm disintegrated. It washed through his body, pealing thunder and cloister bells in it's wake. Lightning spread down his arms and crackled its way from his hair. His vision turned gold and scarlet, illuminating everything around him into sharper details. The Doctor was gone, and the Time Lord who had brought marching armies to their knees stood in his place. He was aware of the sneer that now turned the corner of his lip up, as he pushed open the bedroom door.

Jimmy lay on his back on the stained mattress shoved in a corner. His arm was tossed over his face, and the smell of the stale beer wafting out with each breath was irritating the Doctor's olfactory sense. The bastard looked far too peaceful for his liking. Hand fumbling through his pants pocket, he closed his fingers on the syringe of detoxification serum he kept on him, just in case Rose ever ate or drank something that could harm her.

The Doctor bent over the unconscious man, and jammed the needle into his neck. He deployed the plunger, forcing the serum into the Jimmy's vein. He righted himself, tucking the syringe back into his pocket, and waited the thirty seconds it would take for the man to jerk awake.

Jimmy jerked up on his pillow with a gurgled cry. "What the fuck?!" His eyes floundered in the moonlit room until they landed on the Doctor. "You!" He shouted, scrambling to his feet.

"Me." The Doctor growled and electricity singed the man's chest hair as Doctor pushed him back down with a single finger. "Hello."

"Get the fuck outta my flat." Jimmy growled running a hand over the welt that had appeared on his chest. "Before I stick a knife in your rich gut."

"Oh I don't think you will." The Doctor barked. He didn't have to use much effort to snag Jimmy up by his shaggy hair and dangle him above the mattress. "Oh look." The Doctor pointed with a lazy finger. "A dresser." He tossed Jimmy into it without preamble.

The mirror resting above the dresser clattered down, shattering into a dozen shards on the matted carpet. Jimmy snatched one up, and charged the Doctor. The Doctor saw the attacking coming milliseconds before Jimmy moved, and easily side stepped him. The human man collided into the wall, the shard of glass dropping from his hand.

The Doctor rolled his shoulders irritably, cool rage, like an avalanche in his veins, rushed through him. With a throaty growl, he picked the man up by the throat and tossed him on the reeking mattress. Then he straddled the man's stomach, effortlessly pinning him down. "Not so fun, is it?" The Doctor laughed raised an eyebrow. "Not so fun when you're on the receiving end."

"The fuck are you on about man?" Jimmy tried to shake the Doctor off. But that was never going to happen.

"She told me everything, you pathetic waste of air." The Doctor's eyes flashed, lighting the walls and mattress gold and red for just a moment, and he saw the shock override the rage in Jimmy's eyes. "I saw what you did to her. I bet it made you feel powerful didn't it?" The Doctor was whispering in the man's ear now, his fingers digging into his wrists. He knew how he must sound, so soft and even, not a single syllable revealing the rage that he was about to unleash.

Jimmy swallowed and jerked his arms again, trying to maintain some semblance of pride and strength. "If it hurt her so much, why did she stay so long?" The human swine taunted him with a sneer.

"Because she thought she loved you, you despicable bastard." The rage rolled out of the Doctor's throat, spittle flying across the stubble on Jimmy's face. "But you'll never hurt her, or anyone again, I'll see to that."

"Kill me then, you prissy fuck." Jimmy spat in the Doctor's face. "Or are you too much of a coward to get your hands bloody."

"I am many things, James Stone, but a coward is not one of them." He snapped jabbing the index and middle finger of his right hand to Jimmy's temple. "Your punishment for harming my Rose, is going to be far worse than death."

With a howl, the Doctor shoved his tempest thoughts into Jimmy's mind.


	2. Judge and Jury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory trigger warning: drug usage, domestic violence, ect..

Jimmy's mind was as disgusting as his body. The years of drugs and alcohol had left the green lights of his mind sick and twisted. The man, like most humans, had a natural instinct to ward off mental intrusions. His mind tried to shut the Doctor out, but the natural defenses were too cracked and battered to do much good.

The barriers were like rotted wood in the maelstrom of the Storm, and they shattered easily with the slightest poke. The Doctor jabbed his way further into his mind, and found the man cowering in a memory of the patio area of a pub. "Hello." The Doctor sneered, thrusting his thoughts at the man, sending him tumbling back and shattering the memory.

"What the fuck are you?" Jimmy protested, his thoughts scrambling to escape the advancing Storm. "Where the fuck are we?"

"We're inside your head." The Doctor reach down and scooped him up by his arm. "As for what I am." A dark chuckle escaped his lips. "Some call me the Bringer of Darkness. Some call me the Oncoming Storm. Others call me the the Lord of Time, but you." The Doctor tossed the man into a warped door blocking a memory. "Can call me judge and jury."

He stepped into the fuzzy memory and found himself in a small flat. The white walls bore some stains, and the once white carpet had fresh vacuum lines. The kitchen, however, was a mess. A black bag sat next to the overflowing trash bin, and empty beer cans and bottles were scattered on the floor. More bottles and cans littered the counter top and table, surrounded by a couple ashtrays filled with cigarette butts. On the wall, next to the trash bins, was a dried vomit stain.

Younger Jimmy was reclining on the sofa in nothing but a pair of baggy jeans and a gold chain. A beer bottle was in his right hand, and a lit smoke was in his left. Present day Jimmy was sprawled with his head through the refrigerator door. The Doctor yanked him to his feet, just in time to see younger Rose come walking into the kitchen. She carried a bucket and sponge in her gloved hands. Her hair was longer than the Doctor had ever seen it, almost reaching her waist, and she had it pulled back into a slick ponytail.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Present Day Jimmy tried to swing at the Doctor, but the Doctor stopped his fist with a flick of a wrist, and shattered his fingers.

"Watch!" The Doctor ordered, his voice thundering.

Young Rose knelt to the floor in front of the vomit stain, and dipped her sponge in the bucket. She managed for about thirty seconds before she scrambled to her feet and retched into the sink. Younger Jimmy didn't even look up. He just flicked his now dead cigarette onto the freshly vacuumed carpet, the bastard. Rose rinsed her mouth from the tap, and went back to her scrubbing.

Present day Jimmy opened his mouth, but the Doctor slapped a hand over it. "Don't you fucking speak."

Rose scrambled to her feet again, barely reaching the sink before she emptied her guts. Jimmy on the sofa didn't even flinch, he just sipped his almost empty beer. "You know." She gasped, pushing herself away from the sink. "This are your mates. You could help clean up their shit, yeah?"

"Excuse me." Young Jimmy snapped his head towards them. "What did you say?"

"I said you could help me out a bit. I have to get ready for work in half an hour." Rose was turning back to the bucket. Her innocent voice sounded exhausted.

"Sure, I'll help you out Babe." Younger Jimmy rose to his feet and swaggered into the kitchen. Setting his now empty bottle on the counter, he pushed her away from the bucket and picked up the sponge. Then he slapped it onto the wall. It slid down with a wet plop to the floor. The Doctor growled and pressed his palm harder into the mouth it was covering

"Hey!" Rose protested. "That's not fucking helping!" She spun and grabbed the retreating younger Jimmy by the elbow with her messy gloves.

With a resound thud, the back of younger Jimmy's left hand collided with Rose's cheek. The Doctor recognized the Tyler family slap expression cross Rose's young and delicate features. She hauled back and slapped Jimmy without the force she could now put behind it. Younger Jimmy let out a bellow of rage and smashed the beer bottle he had just sat on the counter into her eye. It shattered and blood gushed down her porcelain cheek.

The Doctor turned to the man he was holding, grasped his throat, and launched him with all his might into the edges of the memory, shattering it. They were back in the twisted hallways of the man's mind. Jimmy scrambled to his feet, and took off running. The Doctor prowled after him.

"Jimmy!" He called in a sing song voice. "James! Where are you hiding?" A door slammed shut up ahead. "You can run and run, but you can't hide!" The Doctor kicked the door before him open, the wood shattering into splinters of green glass.

He was in a park now. Present day Jimmy stood frozen at the scene before them. A young boy was kicking a football across the grass. A handsome looking man in a jean jacket was across from the boy, and kicked it back with a smile. "Nice pass my boy! Again!" The boy laughed and stopped the checkered ball with his foot. He dribbled it and kicked it back to the man. "Fantastic!"

"Oh!" The Doctor let a sadistic laugh break forth as he seized the gaping woman abuser by the neck. "What a lovely memory. Playing ball with your dad eh?" He slammed his fist into Jimmy's stomach and the man doubled over onto his knees. "Be such a shame if something should happen to it."

Summoning the swirling lightning in his core, the Doctor pointed a finger. Electricity arched out smashing into various parts of the memory. Flames erupted and Jimmy let out a howl. He pulled at his hair and screamed again. "What's happening! Make it stop!"

"Never!" The Doctor smirked, and the bright memory disintegrated into piles of green ash around them. "Much better." He sneered.

Jimmy was running again. The Doctor didn't give immediate chase. Instead, he started opening doors. Every time he found a pleasant memory, he set it ablaze.

As each one crumbled to ash, he could hear Jimmy sobbing from ahead. After the Doctor had opened thirty-four consecutive doors leading to memories of fights or being in prison. The Doctor turned to open the one he heard Jimmy panting behind. He stepped in, and the pathetic waste of space was bent over, clawing at his skull. They were back in the flat Rose had lived in.

The Doctor could make out her naked body in the bed just down the hall. Angry red blisters were evident on her body. She was sleeping, a floor fan blowing air across her body. Younger Jimmy swaggered out of the bedroom, zipping up his pants. He closed the door loudly, hiding Rose from view.

Two guys were sitting on the sofa, and one pulled out a needle, a small baggy, and a spoon. "How much for this then?" Younger Jimmy sneered at the blonde one.

"Sixty-five." The blonde one replied.

"Bullshit. I can get that same shit for thirty from my usual guy." Younger Jimmy lit a smoke and flopped down cross legged on the floor.

"I'll drop it to thirty, if you let me sample what you got locked in that bedroom." This caused the brunette man to bark out a laugh.

The Doctor felt stronger rage boiling up inside him. Rose hadn't told him about anything like this. He was about to kill the man then and there, but younger Jimmy spoke up.

"Fuck you man! Nobody touches my woman but me!" Younger Jimmy was tossing a wad of cash onto the table.

"Looks like you've been touching her enough!" The brunette man had passed some money over the the blonde.

"That's what she gets for dressing like a cocktease in front of my mates." Younger Jimmy snatched one of the spoons and a lighter. "Don't have to worry about that anymore."

The memory faded out and the Doctor rounded on the man writhing on the floor. He reached down and yanked the man up by his hair. Then he dragged him behind him as he went in search of more pleasant memories.

It was little trouble for the Doctor to completely obliterate every happy memory Jimmy had in his mind. By the end of it, only the most painful and dark memories remained. Jimmy's mind echoed like a cavern, and the man had been reduced to a babbling heap at the Doctor's feet. With a final kick, the Doctor wrenched himself from the ashen wasteland back to his own body.

He climbed off the disgusting creature that now twitched before him. Jimmy curled into a ball mumbling about fires and mad men with lightening for eyes. Smirking in satisfaction, the Doctor turned from the room.

He kicked the trash out of his way, and froze when the door to the flat jiggled open. A young woman stepped in. She had bleach blonde hair pulled up into stylish curls. Her skirt was almost too short to be legal and covered in black sequins. A red glittery top was tied around her neck. She wore chunky heels covered in costume jewels.   
She didn't even look up as she closed and locked the door behind her and dropped her black purse on the floor.

The Doctor was still not moving. He had nowhere to go. She finally raised her ice blue eyes, and she gave a gasp. Her lipstick was faded and a bit smeared, and her mascara had run just a tad in the corner of her eyes.

"Damn it Jimmy." She mumbled, her voice heavy with exhaustion and held a Texas drawl. Then she offered the Doctor a forced but sultry smile. "So what'd you pay for, a handjob, blowjob, or a fuck?"

"I didn't pay for anything." The Doctor's voice was low, and he blocked her eyes from the bedroom with his body. "What's your name?"

"Mara." The woman replied. "If you didn't pay, why you here at four am?" How could someone sound so run down?

"Paying a visit to Mr. Stone for a friend." He smiled widely.

"Is he dead?" Her voice held the first glimmer of emotion.

"Nope." The Doctor replied. "But he probably wishes he were."

"Damn shame." Mara shrugged. "Well, I better go clean him up, or I'll catch hell when he comes to."

"You his girlfriend." The Doctor asked, stopping her as she passed him.

"Regretfully." She replied.

"Not anymore. Here." The Doctor shoved his arm into the depths of his pocket and pulled put the bag of spare cash he kept on him at Rose's insistence. Well he called it spare cash, but it held about three hundred thousand pounds in it. "That should be enough to get you back home to States." He dropped the bag into her open palm. "Only condition is tell no one I was here."

"Yes sir!" The woman smiled, and snagged her purse back up. "I'll walk you out."

They exited the apartment and she locked the door behind them. At the exit to the building she headed right and the Doctor headed back to the TARDIS.

He dashed to his room, stripped his clothes off, emptied the contents of his pockets into a drawer and tossed the suit into the roaring fireplace that was always lit in his sitting area. He had half a dozen other ones in the wardrobe. The Doctor scrubbed himself clean in the shower, and slipped on a pair of pajama pants. With a final shove, he locked the Oncoming Storm up tight, and tiptoed into Rose's room.

Rose was still sleeping contentedly in her cocoon of pink down. The Doctor smiled and slid in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her bare back against his chest. He inhaled her scent and placed a kiss to her hair. Then he closed his eyes. He regretted nothing.

 

 


	3. I Saw That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days post Jimmy, Rose talks the Doctor into going to her mum's birthday.

"Come here you." Rose tugged the Doctor close and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

"Mmmm." The Doctor pulled her closer by her hip with one hand. "Thought you wanted to wait a bit before you stripped me naked and had your way with me." He chuckled, planting a kiss on her head.

"Behave!" Rose swatted his hand away with a laugh. "You missed a button, again." Rose rolled her eyes at him. The man could solve any problem in the universe, but he always missed the damn button on his chest. She slid it into the hole. "Fixed it."

"Thank you, Rose." He replaced his hand on her hip again and kissed her gently. Holy hell, this whole wanting to wait for sex deal was harder than she thought. Despite his previous asexual behaviors, Rose had found that he very much desired her physically. He never forced it though. He never moved too fast for her.

Only three days had passed since her run in with Jimmy, and the Doctor had hardly left her side. He had taken her to a spa and treated her to the works. Then he had whisked her off to watch the birth of a star system. Standing in the door of the TARDIS he had shouted into the blazing space his love for her in that beautiful musical language, and the newborn stars swirled into a stunningly intricate circular constellation that matched the etchings on the console.

Now they were standing at the bottom of the stairs leading up to her mum's flat. A primly wrapped gift was clutched in the hand not curled tenderly against her jeans. She had been surprised when he agreed to the trip to her mum's birthday party without hesitation. Normally he threw a fit. "I love you." She purred against his lips.

"I love you too." The Doctor replied, his teeth catching her bottom lip in a short nip.

"I saw that!" Jackie's voice echoed down from the walkway above.

Rose jumped and tried to pull back. She wasn't sure if the Doctor was ready to tell Jackie about the change in their relationship. She was surprised when the Doctor pulled her back to him and looked up at her mum.

"Well you shouldn't have been spying!" He called back with a grin. "That's what you get for snooping!"

"Snooping!" Jackie was shaking her head with a smile. "You were snogging my daughter in full view of the entire bloody country, you lecher!" She shook a finger at him. "I should slap you good."

"If you slap me!" The Doctor called back. "You can't have the gift we brought you!" He waved the silver package in the air.

Rose found she was giggling like mad at the exchange. She couldn't believe how easily he was taking her mother's 'domestics'.

"You bring my daughter up here!" Jackie turned from the rail. Then she turned back. "Preferably clothed Mister!"

"Yes ma'am!" He yelled back.

"What's gotten into you?" Rose beamed as they made their way up the stairs. He was acting like he had downed that last bottle of Euphorian whisky Jack had left stashed in the pantry. It sent the drinker into a state of uncontrollable bliss.

"You." The Doctor grinned bringing their clasped hands up so he could kiss the knuckles. "How can I not be the happiest man in the universe, when I'm the one who gets to kiss you every day?"

"Stop taking the mick." Rose snorted elbowing him playfully as they reached her mum's level.

"Ow!" The Doctor feigned pain and rubbed his ribs as they approached the door to Jackie's flat. It was open, so They stepped inside together.

"Rose!" Jackie's friend Bev took Rose's shoulders in a hug and kissed her on each cheek. "It's been ages! You look beautiful."

"Hi Bev!" Rose smiled returning her hugs. "So do you!"

"This must be that mysterious Doctor your mum goes on about." She extended a hand to him. "I'm Rose's godmum."

"Pleasure to meet you Bev." The Doctor grinned and kissed her knuckles. "Doctor John Smith, but everyone just calls me Doctor."

Bev blushed at his gesture. Goodness gracious the Doctor was all charm today. Not that Rose was complaining. She took the gift from the Doctor and led them out to the fire escape. "Everyone's up on the roof." Bev explained, making her way up the stairs.

Rose followed her up, the Doctor trailing behind, and she let out a surprised yelp when he pinched her bum lightly. "Hey!" She looked over her should at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Couldn't help it!" He winked. "Those jeans just looked so tempting."

Rose blushed furiously and continued her trek up the stairs. Once they cleared the ledge, Rose spotted her mum.

"Rose!" Jackie pulled her into a hug. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too Mum." She squeezed her back. "Happy Birthday!"

"You're positively glowing." Jackie pulled back to look her up and down. "Rose, are you pregnant?"

The Doctor made a strangled noise behind her back.

"Mum!" Rose laughed. "No!"

"Good!" Jackie hugged her again. "You're too young!" She shuffled Rose aside and squared up with the Doctor.

"Judging by the way you're gawking at her like a simpering fool." Jackie stuck her finger in his face. "This is all relatively new." The Doctor turned an adorable shade of pink and scratched the back of his neck. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you." There was that strangled noise again. Jackie then wrapped him in a hug too.

The party was fun. It was the first time Rose had introduced the Doctor to so many of her and her mum's friend. It warmed her heart to see the way they accepted him.

She was sitting on her favorite ledge when he wandered over with a cup for her. "Having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah! You?" She took a sip snd grinned at him.

"Of course." The Doctor wriggled himself between her dangling legs. "You're happy, so I'm happy."

Rose was surprised once again. The Doctor hated domestics, yet he was smiling earnestly at her and socializing so well.

"There's one thing." The Doctor had a thoughtful look.

"What's that?" Rose asked looking up at him with her tongue between her teeth.

"I haven't had a chance to kiss you in two hours, twenty-eight minutes, and forty-seven seconds." The Doctor murmured lowering his face to hers.

"Well" Rose smiled. "Kiss away Doctor."

"Don't have to tell me twice." He quipped and captured her lips.

The coolness of the Doctors lips felt good in the summer heat. It was easy to forget they were in public, and therefore should maintain some modicum of propriety. Rose sighed against his lips and laced her arms around his neck. His tongue had just brushed against hers when someone let out a wolf whistle.

The Doctor chuckled against her lips and pulled away slowly. "Forgot we had an audience." He admitted. "Bugger, I spilled your drink. I'll be right back." He pecked her lips again and wandered off into the crowd.

"So, you finally got him to open up?" Shareen came walking up and settled on the ledge next to her. "Just saw you three days ago, and you were still saying ya'll were best mates." She waggled her eyebrows at Rose. "Was it that dress you wore that night? That what finally got him into your bed?"

"Shareen!" Rose rolled her eyes. "No! We did get together that night, but we haven't been.... intimate yet." Well that was a lie, but Shareen wouldn't understand the level of intimacy they had achieved.

"Riiiiight." Shareen shook her head. "Speaking of that night, did you hear what happened?"

"I've been out of town! What happened?" Rose turned, eager for some good gossip.

"So did you know Jimmy got out of jail a fee months back? Got a job mopping floors at Marge's brewery after hours."

Rose shook her head, obviously Jimmy wouldn't go spreading talk if what had occurred on the street.

"Yeah, so anyways, he didn't come into work the night after you came out dancing, so Marge sent her son to go wake him up, in case he was just passed out or whatever." Shareen dropped her voice to a whisper, so nobody within earshot could head.

"Anyways, Bruno got there and the door was locked. He had seen Jimmy's bike outside, so he picked the lock. Guess what he found?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Jimmy passed out drunk with a pile of hookers."

Shareen shook her head. "Nope. He was barking mad. There were needles all over the flat, and the dresser in his room was all sorts of messed up. The mirror was smashed." Shareen shuddered. "Jimmy's right hand was shattered, and he had a needle hole in his neck." Rose's friend looked scandalized. "Cops said he probably tried to inject that way to get the high quicker."

Rose felt her stomach grow ice cold and it spread up her limbs.

"Did they say why his dresser was smashed up?" Her eyes sought out the Doctor, who was currently entertaining a pair of six year old girls with balloon animals he had materialized from somewhere in his pockets.

"Said it was probably that new heroin that just flooded in from Europe. It fried his brain. Looked like he'd punched the mirror himself." Shareen shook her head. "Said he was sitting in the corner of his room muttering about the god of lightning or something." Shareen stopped again. "Rosie, you alright? You look like you're gonna puke."

"I gotta go." Rose dashed from the ledge and down the fire escape. She made it to the bathroom just in time to heave the contents of her stomach into the bowl of the toilet.

"Liar!" Jackie's voice came from the doorway. "You are pregnant."

"Get out!" Rose shouted and slammed the door in her face.


	4. I Swear to You Jackie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little update. Kinda wanted to get a Doctor/Jackie moment going from the Doctor's perspective.

The Doctor looked up from the twins he had been showing off to, his eyes sparkling with joy as he searched for Rose. She was chatting with Shareen. Blimey she looked beautiful with the sun sparkling on her skin. His hearts swelled with affection.

"More!" The twin in purple tugged on his sleeve.

"More tricks!" The one is bright pink echoed her sister.

"Well then, madams, how about this!" The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of unpoppable balloons. He blew them up, twisting them into a pair of pink and purple unicorns. The adorable little girls let out squeals of delight and rushed away with their new toys.

"You have kids of your own, Doctor?" Bev had sauntered over.

He had, but that was hundreds of years ago. He couldn't tell her that. "Nah." He grinned and shook his head. "Not really the parent type."

"Rose!" Jackie's voice caused his head to snap over to her. She was dashing towards the fire escape, and Rose's blonde waves had just disappeared from view.

"Be right back." He excused himself and took off after Jackie.

As he climbed back inside, he heard Rose shouting at her mum to get out.

"You!" Jackie was rounding on him now, and her hand cracked across his cheek. "You liar!"

"What did I do?" The Doctor stammered. "Where's Rose."

"Puking her guts out." Jackie backed him down the hall. "She's pregnant, isn't she?"

"Not as far as I know." The Doctor was very confused. He hadn't even made love to Rose yet. Maybe she had picked up a stomach flu somewhere.

"Well, Doctor, I'm sure you know how babies are made." Jackie slapped him again. "Did it even cross your mind to use protection?"

"Jackie!" The Doctor blocked her hand. "I haven't had sex with Rose. I only told her how I feel three days ago."

Jackie narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, well then see if she'll let you in." She moved aside to let the Doctor pass.

He knocked softly on the door. "Rose, love, are you okay?"

"No." Rose replied.

She was crying. Oh no. What had happened?

"Can I come in?" The Doctor twisted the knob, and the door yanked itself open.

Rose stood there, her cheeks wet. He reached a hand out to brush a tear away, and she flinched. His hearts stopped.

"What did you do?" Her whisper words were like a daggers in his chest. She stormed past him and fled through the open flat door.

"Rose!" The Doctor felt fear grip him and he made to dart after her.

"What did you do to her Doctor?" Jackie had snatched his hand. "You bloody alien! Did you hurt her?"

"I didn't harm a hair on her body, I swear to you Jackie." The Doctor stared at the open door. "I would never." He wrenched his hand free of Jackie's grasp and hurled himself out the door.


	5. He Was Not Some Avenging Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty angst angst.
> 
> Had to edit it, couldn't stomach that ending

Rose fumbled her key into the TARDIS door. It fell open and she rushed inside. The ship greeted her with a concerned hum, the lights flickering gently. "Not right now girl." She choked into the air and stumbled to her room.

Wiping her eyes, Rose shuffled into her ensuite. She grabbed her tooth brush and furiously scrubbed the taste of sick from her tongue. Why was she so upset? Was she over reacting?

There was every possibility in the world that Jimmy had simply overdosed with something toxic. He was prone to such a lifestyle. Why had her first thought been it was the Doctor's fault?

"Because." She whispered to the mirror. "It's too much of a coincidence."

The TARDIS pressed softly at the back of her mind, a fuzzy image of anti nausea medication followed by a glass of water eased into her mind. "No, old girl. I'm not sick." The TARDIS flickered her lights, as if asking if Rose was sure. "Yes. I'm sure."

Rose heard the Doctor calling her name from the hallway. Now the TARDIS sent an image of Rose's door slamming shut in his face.

"No. I need to talk to him." Rose assured her.

"Rose!" His voice called from her bedroom. "Rose are you in here."

"I'm here." Rose called wiping the toothpaste from her mouth and stepping into her room.

"What happened?" The Doctor moved close to her. He raised his hand and then twitched it back to his side.

"Doctor." Rose stared directly into those coffee brown eyes. "Would you ever lie to me?"

"Of course not!" He replied, his face wild with confusion. "What sort of question is that?"

"The night I..." she faltered, wanting to lower her eyes, but she kept staring him down. "The night I told you about Jimmy, did you stay in my bed the whole night."

The Doctor's eyes flinched, just a millimeter, but Rose caught it. "No." He said softly.

"Did you leave the TARDIS while I was asleep?" Rose queried now. She wrung her hands together praying he'd keep staring into her eyes and say no. Just please say no Doctor.

"Yes." There was something there in his eyes, just a flash. It wasn't regret. It could have been shame.

"Did you go to find Jimmy?" Rose's voice was gradually getting softer. She felt unsure if she wanted the answer.

"Yes." His voice was the same tone. Even, truthful, not the least bit wavering. His eyes, on the other hand, begged her to stop her interrogation.

Rose knew the yes or know questions couldn't continue. She swallowed. "What did you do to him?"

The Doctor's jaw clenched for a moment as he swallowed. He heaved a breath. "I punished him." It wasn't technically a lie. Rose knew that, but it wasn't a full explanation.

"What did you inject him with Doctor?" Rose crossed her arms now. She had to, or she'd cave in and take him into her arms.

"A detoxification serum." The confusion was back on his face.

"That's not what the police said." Rose countered. How could he look her in the eye like that and lie? She'd had the detoxification serum the Doctor carried. He'd had to use it on her before. It most definitely did not send people stark raving mad.

"I swear to you, Rose. The only thing I injected him with was that." The Doctor's voice was defensive now, and the sincerity behind it was authentic.

"Why would you do that?" She let her arms fall to her side and she fiddled with her shirt hem. Rose looked down. She couldn't handle the way he pleaded with his eyes. She had to stay strong to get answers.

"Because he was passed out drunk, and I wanted him to fight."

Rose snapped her head up. "What?!" She ran her hands through her hair. "Why would you want to fight him for? Hadn't you already had enough of it in the street?"

"Nope." He popped the p when he said it, and now he was running his hands through his own hair. It stuck up that sexy manner and oh my god Rose concentrate.

"Tell me what you did to him Doctor." Rose ordered as she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"You don't want to know the details Rose." The Doctor softened his voice as his spoke. He wanted to spare her. She knew he was capable of great horrors. He had never tried to hide them from her. So why hide this? Why hide something he had done on her behalf? She couldn't understand.

"Yes I do Doctor!" Rose stomped her foot.

"If I tell you." The Doctor finally looked down, and Rose could see his shoulders slump in shame. "If I tell you, please let me tell you everything and don't run away until I'm done." His voice was heavy. It was obvious he had no regret for his actions, but clearly what he had done rested heavy on his shoulders.

"I won't run, and I won't interrupt." Rose assured him.

The Doctor gestured for her to sit, but he remained standing. She flopped down on her bed and drew her knees up to her chest, and the Doctor launched into his story.

It wasn't so bad at first. It was typical protective boyfriend thinking. Find the man who hurt his woman, and make him pay for it. It wasn't behavior she thought the Doctor would exhibit, but she knew it wasn't abnormal.

The Doctor told her how he how he found Jimmy, passed out in his flat, and how he had injected him to wake him up. Rose couldn't lie to herself. The part about throwing him into the dresser brought a little sadistic satisfaction to her too. Then the Doctor, never looking up from the floor, told her how he'd entered his mind. Rose gasped then. The Doctor's eyes flitted to hers, and she snapped her mouth shut, holding her knees tighter. That was a big deal, she knew, a major taboo for his people, to enter someone's mind uninvited. Rose chewed the inside of her cheek to keep quiet.

Then the Doctor described the memory he found of her, and how angry it made him. How he had blown through Jimmy's mind and erased every good memory he'd ever had, that part made Rose squeak. She dug her nails into her jeans to keep quiet.

He told her how he left Jimmy there, a blubbering mess in a pile of filth. Then the Doctor paused. Rose opened her mouth to ask if he was finished when he looked up and said. "Then his girlfriend came in."

Rose mouth snapped shut and opened. "And she didn't call the police?" She slapped her hand over her mouth.

"No, she asked if I was there to buy her for an hour?" The Doctor shook his head in disgust. "He was pimping her out, probably beating the shit out of her too, judging by the way she said she'd get it if she didn't go clean him up."

Rose blinked. First of all, the Doctor just said a curse word besides hell or damn. That never happened. Second, he got caught and she let him go.

"What did she do?" Rose whispered. Her heart ached for the faceless woman. Jimmy had become more of a piece of shit as he aged.

"She asked if he was dead. I told her no, and gave her some money to get back home to the States." The Doctor shuffled his feet on the carpet. "Then I came home, showered, and came back to bed."

Rose sat quietly now. This was a lot. Her feelings were so conflicted. Jimmy deserved to suffer for what he had done to her and who knows how many other women, but she didn't want the Doctor to go around torturing people. That wasn't what the Doctor did. He wasn't some avenging angel. But, she had to remind herself, he had been at one point. He had been the man who sent Daleks screaming in fear. He was the one that even the High Council of his planet had feared. He was the man who had wiped out his entire race, just to keep them from hurting anyone else. She had watched him send the Sycorax leader free falling thousands of feet not even a year before.

She knew all this, and she had still loved him, did love him. Rose swallowed. "Doctor?"

He looked up at her. His face was hesitant, waiting for her to pass judgment upon him. "Yes, Rose."

Rose surged off the bed. "Are you insane?! Don't answer that!" She grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him hard. "Unless I or someone I love are in direct danger of torture or death, don't you EVER do something that that again!" She whirled away from him and began pacing. "You can't expect me to open up about my past to you, if I think you're going to go apeshit on someone who has hurt or wronged me!" She turned on one leg to face me. "Do you understand?!"

"Yes." The Doctor nodded. He did look contrite, but more for being caught than his actual actions. The Doctor did not make decisions likely, and Rose knew that.

Rose knew she couldn't just let him get away with it though. An idea sprouted up. "Doctor."

"Yes, love?" He asked, never shifting in his stance.

"You are going to find Jimmy's mum and offer to cover the costs of his institutionalization." Rose was not letting that go. He had to learn that just because she loved him so deeply it hurt, that she was not going to let him act without consequences.

"So you don't hate me?" The Doctor was edging towards her now. She reached out and took his hand.

"No, but this is going to take some time for me to process." Rose squeezed his hand softly. "I'm gonna go stay at my mum's for a bit." She let the hand go. "Please leave me alone while I pack a bag." 

 

 


End file.
